Burn All the Way Down
by LesboDyke
Summary: Written for the Swan Queen Week challenge, Day 5, Evil Emma. With Henry's death, Regina and Emma become an Evil Insane Couple, burning and killing all that oppose them. Evil wins. The end. [Warnings: Violence, Death and Torture! And smut]


**Pauley: This... disturbing fic was inspired by this gifset here: lisqueen (Ignore this bit it's not needed sdjsdgkbjsdghdgs) .tumblr .com(FORWARD SLASH)post(FORWARD SLASH)72759959819(FORWARD SLASH)swan-queen-week-day-5-evil-emma-au-with-the  
Please go check it out and Reblog**

* * *

They had found solace with one another after it had happened, crying together, holding one another.  
That's how this whole thing had begun, two mothers, having lost their child and needing someone to keep them together.

And then it spiralled.

Regina helped Emma gain better mastery of her magic, those around them thought it was a way to keep the two of them focused, to help with their grief. And it was, but not in the way they thought.

Now they all lived in fear. No-one dared go near the mansion, nor speak ill of the Princess and the Queen. Those who had tried had been made examples of.

The burned and mutilated corpses of Snow and Charming still hung in the town square, serving as a sickening reminder of what happened to those that dared stand up.

Of course, revenge wasn't always their motive, sometimes it was pure boredom, which is how Ruby found herself in her current situation. The magic binding her was strong, stronger than any chain she'd been bound by and she knew she had no hope of escape.  
She was in a moment of reprieve as Regina topped off Emma's glass of cider, the two of them sharing a kiss as they did and if you ignored the rest of the room and simply focused on them, it could almost be considered beautiful. But pan the camera out and see the destruction littered around them, there was no way that word could be applied except in the most twisted of senses.

Blood spattered the once white walls, three bodies lay on the ground, each with their own specific set of injuries.  
Regina liked to use her magic to inflict pain, sitting back with a smirk on her face as she watched people writhe.  
Emma preferred to get her hands dirty, using knives, fire, ice, whips and anything else she could get hold of.

Ruby felt herself begin to shake as Emma turned back to regard her, lifting the glass to her lips, not seeming to care that the blood from her hands smudged across her lip.

"Emma please..." The werewolf tried, hoping to appeal to the person she'd known. "You're not like this... He wouldn't want you to do this." She knew instantly she'd made a mistake from the look that crossed the blonde's face before the glass in her hand shattered.

Unlike before, when it had simply been Emma inflicting the pain, Regina watching and occasionally encouraging her partner, now Ruby felt the cruel sting of a whip across the skin of her stomach, closely followed by the feeling of salt, though she knew that if she could open her eyes and look, there would be none.

She wished she were able to pass out, escape to blackness where the pain existed not, but no matter the pain inflicted, no matter the blood lost, she didn't seem able to.

Magic.

She thought with disdain.

"Slow down dear." Regina's voice sounded from one side as the Queen wrapped an arm around Emma's waist, her head resting atop the other woman's shoulder.  
"Too much too fast and she won't feel it." She explained before their lips met for another kiss. The taste shared between the two women was that of bitterness, blood and alcohol, but neither cared, it was a taste they knew well, one they craved.  
Pulling away from the kiss, Regina leant down to collect some of Ruby's blood upon a finger, gently painting Emma's lips with the substance as if it were makeup. Emma smirked and kissed Regina fiercely, Ruby seemingly forgotten for a moment, much to her relief.

The whip clattered to the floor as clothing was discarded, their kisses becoming rougher, teeth making regular appearances, re-opening old wounds on the others lip. They fell to the bed, seeming not to care that the bleeding waitress was still trapped beneath them, her blood sticking to them with every movement as she fought for breath, the end of her life slowly seeping in.  
Two fingers slide home into the blonde, before a third, then a fourth joined them, a punishing rhythm set easily as the Queen placed punishing and claiming bites down her front, smirking as she drew blood, though she couldn't be entirely sure if the blood she tasted was Emma's or Ruby's, since both ran freely, though only one would be healed by the end of the night.  
A wordless cry broke the Princesses lips as her climax over-took her, her body convulsing as a hand round her throat held her down.

There was no pause as they flipped, smearing the blood further between the two of them as the blonde's mouth descended on Regina's clit, lips, teeth and tongue working in perfect sync, nails, that had been grown out during her dark time, scraping roughly down her partner wherever she could reach, loving how Regina arched up and cried out whenever she broke the skin.

It never took too much for Emma to bring Regina to the edge and forcibly push her over, especially not when her mouth was involved and she just loved hearing the way the Queen screamed as she bit at that final moment, her teeth sinking so delectably into the sweet, wet skin.

As the two lay together, their breathing calmer now, they listened in glee as Ruby drew her last, rattling breath before becoming still.

"I will kill them all." Emma mused, though conviction rang through her voice as she tightened her grip on Regina, who simply patted her hand soothingly.

"Burn all the way down." She replied with a smirk, knowing that it was true.

Nothing could stop them.

* * *

**Pauley: I'm actually worried for my mental health after writing that, but I hope you all enjoyed it either way!**


End file.
